6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jen Masterson
Jennifer "Jen" Masterson is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Megan Fahlenbock Biography Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jen is introduced in 6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings. Some time before the series started after Christmas, her parents get divorced and Jen takes it harshly. When Jonsey's dad and Jen's mom start dating, Jen has a hard time with it. During preparations for the wedding, Jen has a difficult time getting used to the idea of having brothers. Jen and Courtney start a war with the three Garcia brothers that interferes with the wedding and their parents almost cancel it. However, after realizing that they want their parents happy, they agree with some ground rules that they can all live by, and Jen and Jonsey officially become siblings. Halfway through the show, Jen's mother becomes pregnant. Jen is the last to know since Jen's mother wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her (and Jen just admitted that she couldn't stand another sibling). When Jen finds out, she almost has a breakdown and freaks that it may be a boy. Luckily for her, she finds out that the new addition will be a girl. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each others' strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. Jen has had several romantic interests over the course of the series. Notable crushes include Charlie Dobbs, one of her co-workers who she dumped after becoming paranoid over his appearance (and doing all of his push-ups for him), and Corey Halder, her boss' son, an avid sports fan who she broke up with on account of his self-absorbed mannerisms. In "The Five Finger Discount," Jen steals an expensive jacket to impress a boy named Carson, and in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she flirts with Owen while waiting in line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, Jude Lizowski acted as her fake boyfriend during her infatuation with Charlie Dobbs. She had a relationship with Smithy (Jonesy's doppleganger) in Dopplegangers. Jen also had a crush on Jane, the Penalty Box's temporary replacement for Coach Halder. Jen is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a sales associate ("assistant coach") at the Penalty Box sporting goods retail chain. She previously worked at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand to gain experience needed to be considered for her job at the Penalty Box, as well as pay for the damages she caused while driving her soccer team's bus underage. Often, Jen finds herself in the store's physical penalty box for disobeying orders or causing problems. She was also thrice on probation for folding clothes rather than hanging them up, taking a day off to visit the mall's amusement park, and playing pranks on her boss. Jen aspires to either participate in snowboarding events for the Olympics during college, or begin her own line of snowboarding gear. Personality Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed. A hot tomboy, she enjoys sports, fantasizing about boys, and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. This could suggest that Jen has a Type A Personality. Trivia *She and Caitlin are the only ones in the group to never get fired. *She is the tallest female of the group. *Jen is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy. *Jen is highly allergic to mushrooms, eating them results in her becoming violently gassy and suffering from diarrhea. *Jen, as a child, liked to run around naked in her backyard (which explains why Courtney nicknamed her "Flash"). *It has been hinted that Jen could be bisexual (though whether or not she is herself aware of this possibility, is uncertain). *Jen has unintentionally flashed her breasts in front of her entire group of friends on two separate occasions, and has been seen nude on two other occasions by Jonesy. * Jen's voice actor, Megan Fahlenbock, has also voiced Gwen from the Total Drama Series and Sam McCloud, one of the main characters' sisters, from Stoked. *Jen shares many similarities with Courtney from the Total Drama series. They both are "Type A" students and are generally very ambitious and competitive. Coincidentally, Jen's older sister is named Courtney. *Jen lives with Jonesy after Jonesy's dad and Jen's mom gets married. *Jen is Irish Canadian. *Jen's counterpart is Emma from Stoked. Gallery 6teen-jen.png Jen Masterson.png File:Jen.jpg File:Jen2.jpg 6teen2.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Masterson Family